Dyskusja użytkownika:Tomta1/archiwum/4
Prostytutka Chyba źle zrozumiałeś. Chodzi mi o to, iż czasem "córa Koryntu", może wejść do auta, które jest raczej mało reprezentatywne (np. na mym przykładzie, Esperanto). Co więcej, może ono nie mieć już maski :P Gimme your all money! 20:24, paź 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Laundrette (IV). jpg Nie umiem wstawiać tej "popularnej" licencji. Chyba ktoś może to zrobić za mnie (jozinzbazin) ... taaaa. Jozinzbazin 14:58, paź 8, 2011 (UTC) Oto jak szczytne ideały sięgają bruku Jozinzbazin 15:09, paź 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Przesyłanie plików Czy nowi userzy od razu muszą o tym wiedzieć? Poza tym nic nie wyczytałem na ten temat z waszego podręcznika. Dodaję wszystko co potrzebne i tyle. Ale dziękuję, bo nie wiem teraz o co dokładnie ci chodzi. Zrozum mnie przez chwilę, nie lubię jak ktoś zwraca uwagę na szczegóły. Czy kiedykolwiek pochwaliłeś jakieś starania NOWYCH userów na tej wikii? I nie chodzi mi tu o jakieś wandalizmy tylko naprawdę dobre edycje lub tworzenie artykułów. No słucham. Pewnie taki byłeś kiedyś. Zwykłym, szarym userem. Jak coś ci wyszło źle, to otrzymywałeś takie same wiadomości co ja. Jozinzbazin 10:04, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) To informuj mnie zanim cokolwiek zrobię Jozinzbazin 15:41, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) Plik:Krapea logo.gif Czy możesz nadać powyższemu plikowi jakąś ludzko brzmiącą nazwę? Z góry dziękuję. Gimme your all money! 21:45, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zbędne edycje Sorry nie wiedziałem że to synonimy, my ślałem że to literówkaLordSuperKoks 19:29, lis 8, 2011 (UTC) Zmiana na monobook Witam. Co trzeba zrobić aby wszyscy na danej encyklopedii mogli widzieć skórkę Oasis (tak jak na Nonsensopedii). --Induert 13:48, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) Wandalizmy Tomta1, Ty będziesz się musiał zająć resztą wandalizmów. Gimme your all money! 12:54, gru 1, 2011 (UTC) Obrazek do Strojów w GTA:SA Sorry, nie wiedziałem, ale jeśli możesz to ty dodaj przykładowy strój, proszę! Maciek...000 17:21, gru 3, 2011 (UTC) Dolary Dobrze, będę się stosował. Pozdro! Maciek...000 15:25, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Wyróżnione, etc. Tomta1, czemu nie ma zmiany w "Wyróżnionych"? Odpuściliście sobie, czy co? Gimme your all money! 23:04, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Trudno Cię "złapać". To jak w końcu? Gimme your all money! 18:59, gru 20, 2011 (UTC) Defence Mechanism Tomta1, czy mógłbyś zmienić nazwę pliku do tegoż artu, z "machanism", na "mechanism"? Gimme your all money! 16:30, gru 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Linki Sorry, musiałem się pomylić. Bo raczej specjalnie bym czegoś takiego nie wymyślił :D Wszyscyzginiemy 10:46, gru 30, 2011 (UTC) Estetyka Przybyłem tu z Nonsensopedii, dlatego zmieniam dywizy na półpauzy. Po za tym półpauzy wyglądają po prostu lepiej, a nie zamierzam być adminem tej wiki. 19:20, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) Grotti Byłbyś w stanie przenieść (marka)}} tą stronę pod nazwę Grotti, gdyż jak ja próbuje to zrobić wyskakuje mi że strona o podanej nazwie już istnieje. ZXQWR 14:41, sty 14, 2012 (UTC) Biznesy OK, na lotniska mogę przystać, nie ma problemu. Nie rozumiem jednak, czemu RS Haul, czy Kamieniołomy, nie mogą być kwalifikowane jako biznesy. Jeśli uważasz za stosowne zmiany postrzegania danych nieruchomości, w kategoriach biznesów, proszę Cię o przeredagowanie artykułu Biznesy, ponieważ ja nie widzę tu rzeczy, którą mógłbym diametralnie zmienić, a tego musiałyby to chyba być kalibru zmiany. Gimme your all money! 20:28, sty 30, 2012 (UTC) Hm... Rozumiem. A tak w ogóle, poza tematem: ciekawą ilość kilobajtów zajęła mi Twa wypowiedź na dyskusji >;-) Gimme your all money! 20:40, sty 30, 2012 (UTC) Sory, nawet nie wiem jak to się stało. Trzymaj się, 20:26, lut 14, 2012 (UTC) Słuchaj żadnych bzdór nie piszę Skoro pisze że urodził się w 1994r to jak mógł występować w gta3 skoro gta3 dzieje się w roku 2001 czyli miałby wtedy 7lat a to jest niemożliwe! Tomta1 Chciałem cię przeprosić jeżeli coś zepsułem i źle napisałem.Jestem tu nowy i jeszcze nie wszystko rozumiem co można a co nie! na głównej stronie wiki pisze ze możemy sami robić artykuły, Więc ja postanowiłem edytować lekko Clauda na Tajemniczego. Więc jeśli coś źle napisałem to przepraszam."SSKK333" Naprzemiennie przyciemnianie i inne pierdoły Tomta1, czy to ma wyglądać tak? Jeśli tak, to sugerowałbym jeszcze trochę dopieścić. Gimme your all money! 18:40, lut 24, 2012 (UTC) "Beery" Wybacz, sądziłem że są zbędne ;/ Gimme your all money! 20:36, lut 28, 2012 (UTC) Szablon GTA Tomta1, mi to nie robi większej różnicy, ale dla tych którzy po prostu nie chcą się rejestrować, bo do tego ani ja, ani Ty zmusić ich nie możemy, zmieńże kolory szablonu, bo na "Łoezisie", to wygląda... Brzydko i nieczytelnie. Serdecznie Cię o to proszę. Gimme your all money! 20:03, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) Tomta1, działa na Oasisie, lecz tak, jak napisał Gimme, kolory zupełnie nie pasują i są nieczytelne, więc prosimy cię wraz z Texelem i Gimmim o rozjaśnienie kolorów w szablonie. Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 11:04, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Wpisy na blogu Czy jest możliwość, by do każdego posta na blogu automatycznie była dodawania kategoria "Zapiski w pamiętniku"? Gimme your all money! 14:36, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) Pojazdy specjalne w GTA 2‎ W GTA 2 jest tylko jeden pojazd tego typu? Gimme your all money! 09:13, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Postacie bez twarzy Mam prośbę, a mianowicie czy można przesłac grafikę, którą wstawiałoby się do artykułów z postaciami, których twarz nie została pokazana w grze? Na przykład biały pytajnik na czarnym tle jak na hiszpańskiej wiki, albo cos w tym stylu bo 210px trochę kłuje w oczy. LordSuperKoks 16:58, maj 7, 2012 (UTC) Czy milczenie oznacza zgodę czy raczej "nie truj"? Pytam bo nie chcę robić czegoś czego nie zaakceptował wyższy stopniem. LordSuperKoks 11:41, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) E. Kelly Jeśli znajdziesz chwilę czasu, to przejrzyj ten wątek. ogłaszenie Ogłoszenie ja chyba posiadam ale nie wiem czy na pewno bo na pc do tych misji jeszcze niedoszłem muszę dodać że dostęp do komputera pc (używam mac os) mam raz na tydzień więc nie wiem czy pomogę(Crashing 1234 14:10, maj 19, 2012 (UTC)) Nieaktywność Tomta, co się z Wami dzieje? Nie wiesz, co z Texelem? Obrazek i artykuł nie zostały zmienione na stronie głównej. Na IRC-u od paru dni z nikim nie mogę się spotkać, pogadać. Mam nadzieję, że zaglądasz co jakiś czas na OZ, bo wandale mogą w każdej chwili "uderzyć". Maciek...000 (USER TALK) 17:07, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) NA TEMAT FRANCUZÓW PISZĘ W "GŁOSIE LIBERTY CITY" Z PUDEŁKA GTA IV. PISZE DOKŁADNIE TAK. "PODARUNEK OD FRANCUZÓW Z KOŃCA XIX WIEKU. TEN CHARAKTERYSTYCZNY DLA MIASTA POMNIK WYWOŁUJE U MIEJSCOWYCH SŁODKO-GORZKĄ MIESZANKĘ UCZUĆ PATRIOTYCZNYCH I KSENOFOBII" WŁAŚNIE Z TAMTĄD TO WZIĄŁEM. Playboy i ULP Tomta1, jeśli ten IPek nie poprawi artów które poronił, usuń je. Tak z Texelem uzgodniłem. Gimme your all money! 19:16, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Wybacz, ale wydaje mi się, że już można po prostu zacząć usuwać. Do tego jegomościa nic nie dociera... Gimme your all money! 20:11, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) A, nie chciało mi się wchodzić ;P Gimme your all money! 20:31, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Tabele dla biznesów Tomta1, nie jestem pewien, czy ma sens robienie tych tabeli. Moje zastrzeżenia: są czasochłonne, estetyka niewielka i łatwo się pomylić (widać to na Twoim przykładzie). Gimme your all money! 11:15, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) Tu zrobiłeś błąd. Zamiast usunąć, bądź dodać do tabeli, nie uwzględniłeś po prostu tych dwóch biznesów. Aha, jeszcze jedno: uspokój się, bo zarówno ja, jak i Ty, jesteśmy tu po to, by dostarczać internautom rzetelnej wiedzy o serii GTA, a nie taniej tragedii. Nie jestem idiotą, ale jestem, niestety osobą z kategorii nierozgarniętych i mających częste problemy, które to jednak naprawiają w miarę możliwości. Bywasz niekoleżeński, ja wiele błędów popełniłem, wybacz mi, nie jestem tak opanowany w wirtualu, jak Ty, lecz nie chowam żadnych uraz, najwyraźniej w przeciwieństwie do Ciebie. Czemu piszę to tu? Ano, bo to trwa o dwa lata za długo. Czas się wziąć rozejm, Tomaszu. Gimme your all money! 20:56, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Urodziny Wielkie dzięki Tomaszu, wczoraj niestety nie mogłem wejść na IRC-a, ale pewnie wiele nie straciłem ;) [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 15:46, lip 17, 2012 (UTC) http://pl.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Lothar?diff=83484&oldid=83480 Konto mam od ponad 2 lat, więc powitanie wydaje się trochę zbędne ;). Zresztą chyba pisałem Ci kiedyś coś w dyskusji. Pozdr. Lothar (dyskusja) 06:54, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) :Forma Toniego Cipriani jest właśnie poprawna, Toniego Ciprianiego już nie. Tak samo jak piszesz Tommiego Vercetti a nie Tommiego Vercettiego. Lothar (dyskusja) 06:58, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Wiem, przejrzałem :). Tak samo jak znam dobrze reguły odmiany nazw w języku polskim. Lothar (dyskusja) 07:02, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Zwracam honor - byłem przekonany, że jeśli odmieniamy samo imię, włoskie nazwisko pozostaje bez zmian np. Forelli, Vercetti itd. A co z odmianą imienia Tommy - czy reguły jęz. polskiego nie nakazują przypadkiem zmiękczenia czyli: Tommiego zamiast Tommy'ego? Lothar (dyskusja) 07:12, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Inna sprawa, że gdybyś trochę kulturalniej zwrócił uwagę na błąd bez pouczającego tonu, to chętniej bym został na tej wikii edytując artykuły ;). Pozdrawiam, Lothar (dyskusja) 07:23, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Cóż, najwyraźniej się pozmieniały zasady ;). Pamiętam, że mnie uczyli że formą poprawną dopełniacza rzeczownika Tommy jest Tommiego a nie Tommy'ego. Ale jeśli teraz jest inaczej to OK. Lothar (dyskusja) 07:38, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) Get banned. Get famous Dzień Dobry panie popierdoleńcu. Ban po dobroci można? (86.148.73.54 12:24, wrz 15, 2012 (UTC)) Link do Monobooka w globalnej nawigacji Cześć! Zwrócono mi dzisiaj uwagę na link w globalnej nawigacji na Waszej wiki, umożliwiający podgląd strony w Monobooku. Okazuje się, że taka zmiana jest niezgodna z zasadami użytkowania Wikii. Mógłbyś usunąć skrypt dodający tego linka? — Sovq 15:24, paź 11, 2012 (UTC) :Aby uniknąć nieporozumienia - chodzi o pasek globalnej nawigacji (ten z linkami Rozrywka, Gry, Lifestyle), nie lokalną nawigację. Customization policy nie zezwala na zmienianie jego funkcjonalności. Jeśli masz wątpliwości dotyczące tej zasady, skontaktuj się z MtaÄ, który poprosił mnie o skontaktowanie się Wami w tej sprawie. — Sovq 16:53, paź 11, 2012 (UTC) User Infobox Tomta1, co dzieje się z tym infoboksem? Chodzi mi dokładnie o brak koloru. CJ101-TG (dyskusja) 12:49, paź 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Interwiki links I do it it cause i seen it in the english Wiki and i think its better. But when want, i delete it for you in the future. Mike alias the Checker (dyskusja) 22:26, gru 3, 2012 (UTC) Współpraca z Jedi wiki Hej co powiesz na współprace z Jedi Wiki ?-Lordtrion (dyskusja) 19:46, gru 21, 2012 (UTC) Tabelka Mogę zapożyczyć tabelkę z twojego profilu? I Luv GTA (dyskusja) 18:59, gru 22, 2012 (UTC) Sory, za to, że nie dałem nowego tematu, jestem tu nowy. A wracając do sprawy chodzi mi o tą z ulubioną częścią, utworem z soundtracku, misją, cytatem itp. I Luv GTA (dyskusja) 19:21, gru 22, 2012 (UTC) Zły infobox Przepraszam za stronę o Ling Shan nie wiedziałem jak robić infoboxy. (78.8.247.181 19:50, sty 9, 2013 (UTC)) Dobrze Ok,postaram się tylko że,pisze z Ipada,i wgranie przeglądarki innej niż safari jest praktycznie nie możliwe,a do Ło Jezusa (Oasisa) czy jaktam się to pisze jest bardzo przywiązany i trudno mi się będzie od niego odzwyczić. (Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 18:44, sty 10, 2013 (UTC)) Przecież napisałem W EDYCJI,więc jaki sens nazywania tego stubem skoro coś jest W EDYCJI? (Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 15:23, sty 11, 2013 (UTC)) Dobrze a byłaby jakaś szansa żeby to przywrócić gdyby nie spieprzony infobox i pare błędów z następną misją, byłby to całkiem przyzwoity artykół,do mojego brudnopisu i tam bym go zrobił poprawnie.(Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 16:37, sty 11, 2013 (UTC)) Mam mały problem, w następnej misji pisze coś takiego: | następna = One Shot, One Kill A on mi to czyta jako nic,wiesz jak można zrobić to poprawnie? Z góry dzięki (Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 08:58, sty 12, 2013 (UTC)) Ten artykół (z mojego brudnopisu) jest dobry czy trzeba go jeszcze poprawić (Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 15:13, sty 12, 2013 (UTC)) Używam przycisku pokaż pogląd a po za tym,banem, banem za co właściwie że, edytuje w brudnopise?A może dlatego żebym nie nabijał edycji W BRUDNOPISIE za to ma być ban tak?Na 3 dni? Lepiej się banować wandali którzy niszczą strony, a nie dawać bany z byle powodu szczególnie że,edytuje W MOIM BRUDNOPISIE gdzie jak sama nazwa wskazuje, pisze NA BRUDNO.I nie jest to przestrzeń główna tylko taka wersja beta mojego artykółu,a co do pytanie to z tego co pamiętam ty też raz ten artykół pierwszy usunełeś ty.(Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 16:49, sty 12, 2013 (UTC)) Twoje naganne wiadomości Słuchaj przyjacielu, przepraszam ale nie wiem o co chodzi z tymi miniaturkami, poza tym strony na których je umieszczam nie ulegają zmianie. Jeżeli możesz wytłumacz mi o co chodzi z tymi miniaturkami. --Grand Theft Auto Master (dyskusja) 16:04, sty 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: strój policjanta Faktycznie, takowa nazwa nie istnieje (podobnie jak w paru innych strojach, więc sprawdź też inne). Ja to robiłem jako nowicjusz i nazywałem sobie to, że tak powiem, po swojemu, nie wiedząc, że należy to robić inaczej. Tak więc, śmiało, poprzenoś. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 13:05, sty 22, 2013 (UTC) Formatowanie Strone w brudnopisie o Offshore Offload odpuściłem,bo nie chciało mi się jej poprawiać,dlatego umieściłem komunikat o tym że,osoba która chciała by go popraiwić jako swój, może skorzystać z tej która jest w brunopisie jeżeli o to ci chodzi,a jeżeli chodzi o artykuł o Alonso to wypisałem full linków,a artykułu o Beechwood City,nie mogę zrobić bo,nie mam możliwości (nie mam GTA 4),bo chyba tylko tym można by było to dolinkować. P.S Jeśli coś pieprze (mówię nie na temat) to przepraszam (78.8.98.216 20:38, sty 22, 2013 (UTC)) Tak,to byłem ja.Co do stron i miniaturek to ok,czytałem już trochę tego formatowania,mam nadzieje że to przydatne. Teraz zabieram się za dzielnice liberty city które znam na pamięć czyli Boabo. (Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 14:02, sty 23, 2013 (UTC)) Sorry za tyle edycji ale Piotrek coś pokręcił,zresztą sam nie wiem czy przeniosłem dobrze.Błąd (dyskusja) 11:47, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) Może i jest idiotyczny,ale przynajmniej tytułowy błąd w nicku jest,to brzmi tak:Chetterbox a ja mam nick Cheterbox.Tak więc mogę to zmienić ale nie wiem czy to jest potrzebne,swój wkład w gta Wiki mam i (czt.napewno) raczej więcej już tworzyć nie ęde (i edytować też!),ale na pytanie na stronie dyskusji chętnie odpowiem. MediaWiki:Wikia.js Witaj, Usunąłem kilka linków dodanych do sekcji "Na Wiki" na pasku nawigacji. Ten obszar nawigacji nie jest przeznaczony do edycji, gdyż służy do umieszczania linków do rozmaitych rozszerzeń dostępnych na wiki. Linki do innych stron możecie dodawać w pozostałych sekcjach paska nawigacji, które edytować można poprzez MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. Rappy 22:29, sty 22, 2013 (UTC) sorry chciałem pomóc wypełnić puste strony i też próbowałem dodać ciekawostki misji czarny projekt , ubranie vica wiem, że jesteś moderatorem tylko robię stronki w wersji beta a nie wiem jak się zalogować na tej stronie. :) 188.33.139.104 20:05, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) GTA Wiki:Mapa Tomta1, czy na pewno wszystko gra z mapką? Wpisałem swoje współrzędne (Łódź) z Wikipedii, ale kropka - zamiast pokazywać środek województwa łódzkiego - pokazuje rejony Bełchatowa. Z tąd też nasuwa się pytanie - czy mapka jest dobrze "skalibrowana"? Z góry dziękuję za odpowiedź. CJ101-TG (dyskusja) 19:54, sty 25, 2013 (UTC) Twoja pierdolona wiadomość Wypierdalaj łysy kutafonie ! Red Light District. Nie wiem skąd masz takowe tłumaczenie, lecz na pewno nie jest one oficjalne, bo jest błędne. Pozdrawiam Red Light District. Nie wiem skąd masz takowe tłumaczenie, lecz na pewno nie jest one oficjalne, bo jest błędne. Pozdrawiam. B3zkPL (dyskusja) 21:40, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) Czy... Czy pomógł byś mi zbudować stronę pl.max-payne.wikia.com ? Czekam na odp. LanceBalance (dyskusja) 10:50, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) Dobrze... Dobrze już będzie spokój.Nie chcę się kłócić z tobą.Ponieważ buduję stronę pl.bully.wikia.com.Nic nie zmieniłem ani zniszczyłem.Chcę pomóc Wiki zrozum.Nie chcę bana na wszystkie strony Wiki.Więc ochłońcie lub wyluzujcie ;) LanceBalance (dyskusja) 18:22, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) Plik:Tram (SA).jpg Ten plik jest lepszy, nie upieraj się. Ale pewnie ty i twój "gang adminów" ciągle będziecie mi na złość przywracać tą BEZNADZIEJĘ. Mówi się trudno. - GTA Masterdyskusja 21:40, lut 28, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Pamiętasz o obrazku? Pewnie, zabezpiecz stronę. Zachowujesz się jak jakiś dzieciak, co chce udowodnić, że ma rację. Ale nie masz, mój obrazek jest lepszy. - GTA Masterdyskusja 21:53, lut 28, 2013 (UTC) Mewy Dlaczego nie? Mewy w GTA IV, to odpowiednik np.paczek w trójce. W każdym razie sens jest ten sam,szukasz zbierasz (w tym wypadku zabijasz).83.26.184.168 10:02, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Ptaki Ta strona była dobra. O co ci chodzi ? Czemu ją usunąłeś ? To była przydatna informacja. Przegiąłeś. Z góry dziękuje za odpowiedź i liczę na przywrócenie artykułu. - GTA Masterdyskusja 11:24, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Szantaż cytat usera sovq Blokowanie użytkowników Sovq Cześć, Zwrócono mi dziś uwagę na Twoje edycje na kilku wiki, w tym głównie na cały szereg nieuzasadnionych blokad na tej wiki. Tego typu zachowanie nie jest mile widziane na Wikii. Jeśli nadal chcesz być częścią społeczności Wikii, powstrzymaj się przed tego typu wkładem i odblokuj użytkowników, którzy zostali zablokowani bez wyraźnej przyczyny. ja odblokuje userów pod warunkiem że zostane odbanowany w społeczności. pozdrawiam LanceBalance (dyskusja) 15:34, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) dobrze dobrze przepraszam ale ten cytat mnie przeraził i chciałem ci go pokazać Potrzebuję pomocy (problem z LancemBalancem) Błagam ,załóż globalnego bana LancowiBalancowi. Spamuje mi na innych wikiach "chodź na czat, chodź na czat". Nie mam chwili spokoju. Proszę uspokój go. Z góry dziękuje. — GTA Masterdyskusja 20:38, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Blokada Mogę znać powód blokady mnie i LancaBalanca User:Grand Theft Auto Master Ostatnie blokady... Tomta1, jaki jest powód ukarania blokadą GTA Mastera? Blokada dla Lance'a Balance'a była jak najbardziej uzasadniona i zgadzam się z tym w stu procentach, ale GTA Master (według mojej oceny) nie zrobił nic złego. W REGULAMINIE GTA Wiki w rozdziale szóstym, w artykule piętnastym napisane jest, iż "Rodzaj i długość kary są zależne od długości stażu i wielkości wkładu na stronę". Wkład GTA Mastera myślę, że jest dobrze znany każdemu aktywnemu użytkownikowi GTA Wiki. Stąd też nie potrafię pojąć (widocznie jestem IDIOTĄ), jak można mu przyznać ZA NIC dwutygodniowego bana. Podsumowując - serdecznie i uprzejmie proszę o blokadę dla mnie z tego samego powodu - to jest: Działanie na szkodę dobrego imienia strony. Dziękuję. CJ101-TG (dyskusja) 15:17, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Tomta, zweryfikowałem pewne informacje (m. in. tablicę wiadomości Lance'a Balance'a na LanceBalance Wiki) i wiem teraz, że BAN należał się Masterowi. A taki porządny user kiedyś z niego był... Tak więc uważam, że miałeś racje z blokadą. Trudno, na przyszłość muszę pamiętać o weryfikacji pewnych działań, zanim będę kogoś bronił. CJ101-TG (dyskusja) 17:22, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) Pytanie Tomta1, mógłbyś mi powiedzieć dlaczego w tym artykule usunąłeś moją edycję z godziny 15,40?QWERTY99 (dyskusja) 16:53, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) Ciekawe wandalizmy Pewnie za niedługo dowiesz się o wandalizmach do których tu doszło, lecz ciekawi mnie jedna sprawa, porównaj proszę dwa linki które umieszcze poniżej, jeden z dzisiaj, drugi sprzed trzech lat: *http://pl.gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=DBP_Security&diff=97576&oldid=97571 *http://pl.gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=DBP_Security&diff=29298&oldid=29207 Jaki z tego wnisek, chyba się domyślasz, czyżby powrót marzenki na gta wiki? Cheterbox109 (tu się wyżalać) 15:47, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Pytanie Tomta1, dlaczego usunąłeś moją edycję z tego artykułu z godziny 18.42? Chciałbym Cię poinformować, że Umberto Robina posiada też zwykłego Hermesa, co można zauważyć w GTA VCS pod koniec misji Nice Package. Z poważaniem QWERTY99 (*) 18:36, mar 26, 2013 (UTC) GTA Wiki:Dla nowicjuszy Na tej stronie znajduje się błędna informacja - wyklucza ona użycie Internet Explorera. U mnie natomiast Internet Explorer 9 (myśle, że na 10 również) zarówno Nowoczesna skórka, jak i tabelka ładują się normalnie. Proszę o poprawę tego błędu Pozdrawiam, Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 13:29, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:STOOOP Przepraszam nie wiedziałem. Myślałem, że robię dobrze. — GTA Masterdyskusja 14:46, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Odblokujesz mnie na IRC? Dzięki. Re: Kursywa Już to zrobiłem ;] Wtedy mi się pochrzaniło, przecież nazw stacji radiowych nie "skursywiamy". Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 15:57, kwi 13, 2013 (UTC) 100% w Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Tomta, sprawdziłem i przeszedłem całą fabułę LCS-a bodajże trzy razy, aktualnie przechodzę grę po raz czwarty. W niedalekiej przyszłości najpewniej poprawię kolejność misji przy "drzewku" z LCS, gdyż - krótko mówiąc - panuje tam zjawisko potocznie zwane BURDLEM. Ale nie rozumiem jednego, dlaczego napisałeś, żeby sprawdzić misje wątku głównego? W fabule nie ma tam przesadnych rozgałęzień, takich jak np. w GTA VC, czy w GTA SA. Żadna misja nie jest w eL-Ce-eSie pomijana, zatem nie ma tam żadnych wątków, gra i tak kończy się na misji The Sicilian Gambit. Proszę o szybką odpowiedź. CJ101-TG (miejsce na SPAM) 13:46, kwi 26, 2013 (UTC) artykuł Comet Tomta1, dlaczego w wyżej wymienionym artykule dodałeś do występowania w VCS tą informację 'Jeden z nich zaparkowany jest w Małej Hawanie, na parkingu obok fabryki naprzeciwko lotniska.' Chciałbym Ci zawiadomić, że w LH nie ma żadnej fabryki, ani tym bardziej lotniska. Jedyny Comet jaki zauważyłem w tej dzielnicy to taki na banerze przy drodze, więc proszę weź to usuń!!!QWERTY99 (*) 14:04, kwi 26, 2013 (UTC) IRC Czy wiesz może, co się stało z naszym kanałem IRC? Nie mogę się na niego dostać, co więcej nie mogę za 4 podejściem. W dodatku po próbie rejestracji nicku, dowiaduję się, że "nie ma takiego nicku/kanału *NickServ*"... Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:01, maj 13, 2013 (UTC) Newermajnd ;> Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:03, maj 13, 2013 (UTC) Prośba Tomta, czy mógłbyś dopisać do sidebara listę najbardziej potrzebnych stron (linkujących). Poprawiło by to wygodę przy tworzeniu nowych artykułów. Z góry dziękuję! -- CJ101-TG (CO?!) 19:56, maj 24, 2013 (UTC) Nowy czat na chatango.com http://gtawikiapl.chatango.com/ - znalazłem czat GTA Wiki na stronie chatango.com, może ktoś na to będzie wchodzić. Nie wiem kto to założył, ale wypromuj to gdzieś, jeśli masz ochotę. - Ziutek444 (dyskusja) 21:08, maj 25, 2013 (UTC) Okazało się, że właścicielem tamtego czatu był GTA Master (ten zbanowany) ale nie martw się, ponieważ bardzo łatwo założyć tam konto i założyć nowy czat. Jeśli chcesz tam czat to tu masz link. - Ziutek444 (dyskusja) 14:19, cze 3, 2013 (UTC) Użytkownik:Gimme your all money! Sorry ;P Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 12:20, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) Odpowiedz: Spoko, wlasciwie bardziej sie znam na tablicy wiadomosci, ale przeczytam. Dzieki. Pytanie Tomta, dlaczego usunąłeś z mojej strony użytkownika tabelkę o podstawowych zagadnieniach z GTA? Dodam, że tą tabelkę wrzuciłem tam po to bym mógł szybciej i wygodniej przeglądać i edytować artykuły z mojej strony głównej. ''QWERTY99'' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:QWERTY99|''kontakt]]) 19:33, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) Youtube Jak widzę, tobie też nie podoba się najnowszy pomysł serwisu Wikia. Widzę też, że udało ci się znaleźć tymczasowe obejście problemu poprzez #tag: (chyba się nie pomyliłem), ale obawiam się, że ten "błąd" zostanie wkrótce "naprawiony". Pozwól, że przedstawię ci rozwiązanie alternatywne, które prawdopodobnie będzie działać dłużej. Wystarczy przekopiować następujące strony: *Szablon:Youtube *MediaWiki:YT *MediaWiki:YT1 *MediaWiki:YT2 Szablon ten, wraz z towarzyszącymi mu stronami MediaWiki, umożliwi wstawianie filmików o rozmiarze 340x191px, ale jeśli go zmodyfikować, to myślę, że powinno dać radę uzyskać swobodę w wyborze rozmiaru. Wszystko jasne? Vengir (dyskusja) 17:10, cze 7, 2013 (UTC) wycofanie edycji Witam. Mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego wycofałeś moje edycje dotyczące artykułów: Wyścig, Szukaj punktów! oraz Zdążyć przed wybuchem? 149.156.172.74 13:07, cze 8, 2013 (UTC) ikony z huda nie są one z modów lecz wyciągnięte z pozostałości plików w wersji na PS2. ikony z huda nie są one z modów lecz wyciągnięte z pozostałości plików w wersji na PS2.Sszyme (dyskusja) 19:41, cze 12, 2013 (UTC) ok. rzeczywiście nie zauważyłem, że podpisał iż to jego praca. Sory, mój błąd :)Sszyme (dyskusja) 19:52, cze 12, 2013 (UTC) Obrazki ze złodziejami Cześć, tu Czerepach. Jestem tu nowy i wiem, że nieźle nawaliłem z tymi screenami, ale zostały one zrobione na bardzo starym komputerze. Chciałbym też wiedzieć, jaką licencję mam im nadać i jak inaczej mógłbym się udzielić. Czerepach (dyskusja) 10:23, lip 2, 2013 (UTC) Odpowiedź Mam pytanie: "Mogę się podpisać tym: Kiledzik123 Dyskusja, czy muszę się tymi dyldami (~) czy jak im tam podpisywać. Pytanko Jak zrobiłeś te odznaki przy nickach adminów na swojej wiki? Dobrze Kiledzik123 Dyskusja 11:51, lip 11, 2013 (UTC) Grenade Launcher Wytłumacz mi proszę dlaczego anulowałeś moją ostatnią edycję w tym artykule? LordSuperKoks (dyskusja) 17:41, lip 13, 2013 (UTC) :Muszę się dziś wyjątkowo zgodzić z przedmówcą. LSK nie napisał nic dziwnego w swojej ciekawostce, bo jest to prawda. Sądzę również, że z uwagi na niezwykły fakt, jakim jest występowanie broni z któregoś z Epizodów (TLaD & TBoGT) w obu tych częściach, można niewątpliwie uznać informację LSK za ciekawą i wartą umieszczenia we wspomnianym w nagłówku artykule. -- CJ101-TG | CO?! 18:56, lip 13, 2013 (UTC) Ja również nie uważam edycji LordaSuperKoksa za niepoprawną. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:01, lip 13, 2013 (UTC) Luis Lopez Usunąłem, ponieważ szablon nie działał poprawnie. [[Użytkownik:QWERTY99|''QWERTY99]] ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:QWERTY99|''kontakt]]) 13:02, lip 17, 2013 (UTC) Drzewko Wybacz za drobne niedopatrzenie. Już poprawiłem. CJ101-TG | CO?! 18:07, lip 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rewert Oj tam oj tam. Na przyszłość będę się wystrzegał ingerencji w takie sprawy, spoko :-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:44, lip 27, 2013 (UTC) IRC Tomku, zamierzasz kiedyś wejść na kanał IRC :>? 07:37, lip 30, 2013 (UTC) Wyróżniony obrazek Witaj! Czy mógłbyś wymienić obrazek na sierpień? Proponowałbym jednego z tych dwóch right|200px left|200px *Pzdr. Kurbaszy (dyskusja) 19:23, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dobra rada tutorial przeczytałem milion razy, nie korzystam z trybu wizualnego, i nie zmienie skórki bo jej nie ogarniam pozdro 195.8.52.27 10:38, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Flaga bota Ok,pobawiłem się dzisiaj botem i ulepszałem na bieżąco skrypt. Sprawdziłem każdą edycję bota na pl i en wiki. Niektóre edycje były złe, jednak wszystkie są poprawione, a bot bardzo szybko rozprawia się z brakującymi interlinkami. Czy w takiej sytuacji mogę ubiegać się o flagę bota? Zadanie nietrywialne, to też skrypt ma prawo od czasu wywalić (przeglądając edycje często mam w głowie "dlaczego ja nie przewidziałem że tu może być redirect/kropka/nawias itd."). Sam operujesz botem więc pewnie znasz ten ból :) Mam nadzieję że jednak przydam się na tej wikii i czas poświęcony na pisanie skryptu interwiki nie pójdzie na marne :) Pozdrawiam! Ozguus (dyskusja) 11:01, sie 13, 2013 (UTC) Botowanie interwiki Hej! Przebotowałem już wszystkie większe kategorie. Mam nadzieję że interwiki się przydadzą, a revertowanie nie było aż tak uciążliwe. Na en wiki i pl wyedytowanych zostało ~750 artykułów. Czy na tej wiki jest jakaś lista albo strona specjalna pokazująca strony bez linków interwiki? Mając coś takiego zobaczyłbym co jeszcze warto przebotować. Jeżeli nie, to kończę swoją pracę z interwiki i jeżeli byłbym jeszcze do czegoś przydatny, to polecam się na przyszłość Ozguus (dyskusja) 10:09, sie 26, 2013 (UTC) Wyróżniony obrazek na wrzesień right|150px Witaj! Chciałbym zaproponować jako obrazek na wrzesień powyższy obrazek. Obrazek ten bardzo pasowałby na wrzesień z powodu przypadającej premiery GTA V. Co Ty na to? Pzdr. Kurbaszy (dyskusja) 20:10, sie 29, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css/kolory.css Wywal linijkę ahref="/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:PiotrekD":after {content : "♥"} a linijkę ahref="/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:PiotrekD":before {content : "♥Love" } zamień na a href="/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:PiotrekD":before {content : "♥ " } : :). 10:47, wrz 25, 2013 (UTC) Parametr płci Myślisz, że to naprawdę dobry pomysł? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 12:01, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) A w jaki sposób? Odwołanie się do uczuć potencjalnego użytkownika, że nie wstawiając płci, uśmierca daną postać, jest raczej... słabe. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:19, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) Zmarło się w Czemu w niektórych przypadkach wyświetla się taka oto fraza w infoboksie? Czy może ja coś przeoczyłem? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:22, paź 26, 2013 (UTC) : Załatwione na IRCu. 19:31, paź 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Monobook Efekt monobooka na mojej wiki to białe tło, niebieskie linki i tak dalej. Wygląda, jakby strona miała 20 lat, a gdy próbuję zmienić kolory na jakieś nowsze, każe mi przejść na skórkę Wikia. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 07:53, paź 27, 2013 (UTC) Nasze odznaki Wiesz może, co się stało z odznakami administratorów? Texel nie ma pojęcia. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 13:46, sty 10, 2014 (UTC) Licznik edycji Tomta, nie wiesz przypadkiem, co dzieje się z tym licznikiem? W User Infoboxie mam (chyba) troszkę zawyżoną ilość edycji. Natomiast specjalna strona na GTA Wiki poświęcona pokazywaniu wkładu użytkowników, pokazuje poprawną ilość editów. Z góry dziękuję za pomoc. https://imageshack.com/i/0ehxzap https://imageshack.com/i/0w8ylup CJ101-TG | CO?! 13:56, sty 22, 2014 (UTC) Rebel Radio Uruchomiłbyś bota, żeby pozmieniał linki w artykułach na ''Rebel Radio (GTA2)? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:29, lut 22, 2014 (UTC) Platformy Zacytuję moją wcześniejszą wypowiedź na dyskusji Texela: Zauważyłem, że w tabelce posiadanych gier z serii, tej ze strony użytkownika nie ma możliwości wybrania wersji mobilnej. A to czemu? TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 18:18, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) Kryjówki w GTA V Dla mnie bomba. BTW, narzekałeś żebym zarchiwizował stronę dyskusji, a sam... Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:31, maj 6, 2014 (UTC) Edycje Cześć, Mam pytanie. Z jakiego powodu zostały wycofane moje edycje? Hmm? Chyba nie łamały jakiś zasad? Nawet jeśli, powinienem zostać poinformowany co robiłem źle, bo wtedy będę starał się robić je poprawnie. Pozdrawiam, ProOski (dyskusja) 19:14, maj 31, 2014 (UTC) Witam! Z racji iż prawie 85% - 90% pojazdów w GTA V jest opisana to można zdjąć blokadę nałożoną na Pojazdy w GTA V? Jak tworze nową stronę to wyświetla się: "Uzasadnienie blokady: Do momentu uzyskania oficjalnych informacji — prewencyjnie". Pojazdy oczywiście trzeba jeszcze pogrupować na odpowiednie kategorie ale chyba nie będę miał z tym problemu. Pegasus201 (dyskusja) 13:56, wrz 15, 2014 (UTC) RE:Artykuły o pojazdach OK. Rozumiem. Ale chyba gdy wchodzisz na stronę to pierwsze na co zwracasz uwagę to zdjęcie? Według mnie lepiej zobaczyć ładny samochód z najnowszej części serii (np. lepiej zobaczyć Blistę z V niż dziwoląga z III; lub Z-Type z V niż z 2).Pegasus201 (dyskusja) 15:15, wrz 27, 2014 (UTC) Coquette Classic Mam mały problem. Wczoraj podmieniłem zdjęcie Coquette Classic na inne, ładniejsze. Na Coquette Classic jest to zdjęcie jednak na Pojazdy w GTA V jest stara fotografia. Możesz coś z tym zrobić?Pegasus201 (dyskusja) 16:48, wrz 29, 2014 (UTC)